Ark 24 Episode 17: Mad With Madness
Participants Lelouch-code-geass-17552925-500-375.jpg|Herbert|link=Herbert Rosenbloom Tumblr nmmfmqHMFa1tuadjoo4 1280.jpg|Milisa|link=Milisa Istigar Green_Goblin_mvc3.jpg|The Green Meance ............. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXnWfx6bIVE&list=PLYNBny7IRlVlQVpe8xfJPnsRI2lEbpVyi&index=13 ) Darkness. It's conferring to some people but very scary to others. Its home to some of our darkest fears and threats but strangely enough it holds some peoples hopes and dreams. hopes and dreams that may borderline the mundane and the socially unacceptable. Regardless weather it be for good or bad it bigots peace. It brings loneliness and a deep rooted solitude. That’s what Herbert was experiencing. Laying in a barren hospital bed, his eyes closed. he had a bandage around his head to keep his ears from bleeding. they managed to stop the bleeding and patch his ears up to a more tolerable stability. he could hear again even if it was slightly deafened. The doctors said he was physically okay however The Sonic scream damaged a part of his brain, superficially the part of the brain that controls empathy the , anterior insular cortex. The doctors made it clear to milissa seeing as she was the only one at the hospital with him at the time, that Herbert would forever have difficulties discerning emotions. picking up on rights and wrongs, do's and don’ts. They said he was as lucky to live life to this point to at least have prior knowledge but they still wanted to monitor him as closely as they could to try and prevent anything else from going completely wrong. Herbert opened his eyes and took a look at the room around him. on the surface it looked like a regular hospital room but as Herbert though he'd be getting something serene and a calm setting the room for him had a blackish tint to it. everything looked so....distraught and distorted. out of place like it didn't be long. the chairs were on the ceilings and windows and the world outside were all upside down, topsy turvy . Herbert looked around in fear!...he....he want sure where he was anymore! "This...this can't be real! it cant be!" Herbert would look around his room frantically and look at the wires stuck to his head and the iv's in his arm. He took a sharp breathe and began pulling the iv's and tubes out of his arm and frantically pulling the cover off of himself. He’d turn to stand up out of the bed, but his legs…his legs weren’t working properly and he didn’t know why. He instantly fell to the floor, and Herbert narrowly caught himself with his hands! “ngh…wha…what’s going on here!” there was a feint laughing in the back ground…it was squeaky and distorted, like someone turned the pitch of it up and then down just that quick. “I’ve gotta…get outta here! Get to someone at the front desk! Maybe they can give me something, anything! I’m hallucinating I can tell!...things like this….aren’t normal!” Herbert would begin crawling with his arms, towards the door and reaching up to turn the knob, and when he did he’d crawl out into the hallway and see that things were even more twisted than what he originally thought. Literally. There were people walking, but…their necks were broken. Crooked…like something out of a horror movie. They all had content looks on their faces as if they were okay with their necks in this state! It made no sense! Herbert would pant, frantically scared, as all get out! “Come on legs…please…!” he started to cry a bit in fear. “Please work! I can’t! I can’t do this!” He’d force himself up and begin to run! As fast as he could! His feet pattering against the tile floor, but the more he ran, the hallway he was running only seemed twist and twine, until it became nothing short of a giant twisting funnel that looked like a camera effect! Hebert’s eyes widened, and between the tears and panting, he couldn’t’ see or think straight. “HELP! SOMEONE!...ANYONE!” “Herbert it’s okay.” Herbert would’ve turned around to see images of his parent’s turned away from him. “M-mom! D-dad!” “Yes son it’s us. We’ve come to tell you…that you are a failure.” Herbert’s face had shaken cold, as if he’d just seen a ghost…which was pretty accurate for what was going on with him right now. “F-failure?!” “You’ve gone and gotten yourself hurt sweetums. That’s not very good at all.” The voice began to hiss a bit and the father would’ve spoken next. “yes. You’re never going to be as good as the standards we’ve set for you…are you.” When they turned around, their faces would’ve been completely skinless, only showing the beating and bleeding muscle, with their eyes much wider than they would’ve been as they spoke in unison. “But we stillllllll love you.” Herbert went to scream but his voice wasn’t working as well as he wanted it to. When it finally came out the hall way would’ve went from being horizontal to vertical and Herbert would’ve begun to fall backwards down it! “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” his body descending into a deep dark place, where even he had no clue of his where about. He was alone in his own nightmare. ............. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XP7KRHY564M ) Herbert found himself laying down on his back. Opening his eyes, he’d had no idea where he was or where he went. “wha…what.” His eyes looked around and he couldn’t see a damned thing. Just more darkness. Was this still a hallucination? Was he still acting crazy? He sat himself up, weakly at that and felt his way around the area. He could feel cold tables…bare tables, or so he thought until his hand hit a bump. It was smooth to the touch and metal…had a long trail that seemed to get narrower as he closered to the edge before he cut himself at the tip of it. ‘ouch!” he shrieked. A blade? Was he sure he was still in the hospital Herbert would look around, and begin holding his hands out to feel around. He needed to know just where the fuck he was at if he was going to get out of here and get help. His hands hit a wall. “Oh thank god!” he desperately began to feel along the cold metal wall to see if he could find a light switch or anything he could use to get some sight in here, and after a few minutes he found something after all. He felt the light switch and flipped it up, only to find what he’d stumbled into was no hospital room, not in the slightest. Hebert's lab.png it was….a lab? An armory? What was this? Herbert looked around at the weapons, bombs, gadgets and gizmos…”what’s this doing in a hospital? What the hell…’ Herbert would walk towards the back of the place, but trouble was only beginning to brew. He’d hear steps coming his way! “no no no no!” he’d hide behind a curtained figure which was housing a manikin or something of the sort, and he’d hide in wait and nervous fearful anticipation. The door opened and in would walk the infamous green maniac, the green menace is what he called himself. He always managed to avoid Web Strider, making narrow get always and well planned escapes. He walked in shutting the door behind him and sighing. “phew! Another good day. Riches obtained, people slain. Same old same old. Hahahaha! Ooo. Shouldn’t laugh THAT loud.” He’d take his purple hat off and sit it on the table, only to then take the mask off and lay it down. He’d take off his satchel, and sit it on the table, a few left over bombs rolling out of it, as the man walked over to what looked like a 50 inch flat screen. Turning it on, he’d watch the digital numbers reengage themselves, only to show the 6 figure account number that was his funds. ‘mmm mmm mmm. Besides, mental bitches, money gets me off good. Now to get some well deserved…” the man would sniff a few times. Then a grin would spread across his face. “Well well well. I’ve been caught haven’t I. someone discovered my secret lair, ooooh nooooo HAHAAHAHA!” Herbert began to nervously shake, and as he did, the green menace would put his hands on his hips. ‘C’mon….sweet thing. I can smell the fear off of ya. Come one out…” Herbert hesitated hoping he was just being mental. “COME OUT.” The man yelled and Herbert did just that, stepping out, practically shaking. He’d pissed himself in sheer fear. The menace laughed. “HA! You’re the first person I’ve gotten to legit piss themselves! I like you kid. But I have to kill you. I hope you understand. “ “P-please!....don’t do this! I have money! I’m smart, i-I can make improvements to your weapons and, and clean up and something, just please no!” the man approached Herbert and snickered. “Sorry kid! I’d love a side kick, but I often kill the people who help me ANYWAY!” The man would wrap his hands around Hebert’s throat and begin choking him out! Herbert feeling the man’s incredible strength, taking his breath away and him feeling powerless, unable to do much about it. He gagged, choked, and kicked, fearing for his life but knowing he had not the power to do much about it…or did he. Herbert was about to let his life end but then an emotion he rarely ever experienced kicked in, and on one, not even himself, knew just how powerful this emotion could be. Anger. Herbert’s eyes widened, and the menace man would’ve begun to raise a brow. “I….” Herbert weakly groaned as he’d slap his hands on both sides of the menace’s ears, causing a loud and painful ringing in his ears, and seeing as how he’d had enhanced senses, it would pain him twice as much as it would any one else. “Am tired….!” Herbert would’ve landed on his feet as the menace let him go to try and stop that blasted ringing in his ears. Herbert acted quickly, and jammed both of his thumbs into the menace’s eyes! A bloody mess ensued, as Herbert’s thumbs became encased in the man’s blood! His eyeballs now rendered completely useless, as he flailed his arms about scratching Herbert on the cheek on accident! Herbert didn’t even pay it attention, as he’d use everything he had and shoulder tackled the menace causing him to fall back first onto the metal table! The menace couldn’t see, and his sense of hearing was gone, completely rendering him useless, the tables turning quickly! Herbert in his raged state, would run towards him, grabbing one of those glowing orange balls on the floor, and mounting the menace holding the ball over the top of his head. “of being the WEAK ONE! THAT ALL CHANGES TODAY! I WILL NOT DIE BY THE HANDS OF SOME OMEGA GENGE ROIDED UP BASTARD!!!!” Herbert would click the top of the ball, and activate it, as it began to beep and he’d shove it into the menaces mouth! Whole! As he did this he’d hope off and begin to run towards the nearest corner! The menace got up choking, and gasping for air, not knowing what to do or how to save himself! Herbert put up a table as a barricade, and hid in the corner and after a few more beeps, BOOM! SPLAT! The green menaces’ head popped like a watermelon with an air pump on the inside, splattering everywhere! Menace’s body would drop like a rag doll, hitting the ground and laying there limp and lifeless. Herbert heard the explosion, but he actually got a spot of blood on him, and unknown to him a bit of the man’s blood in his facial wound he’d gotten earlier. Herbert would look at the blood around the room, shivering and scared….but then he just stopped. The shivering stopped. The fear stopped. It all just stopped. Herbert’s eyes began to change…as one of his eyes turned from it’s sultry brown, to a hellish red. His stare had transformed, no longer that same soft hearted shy boy. Herbert looked around at the change he’d taken….and he smiled. His body began to pulsate wildly. And his muscles began to pump over and over, and over again, as the did his eyes would’ve rolled into the back of his head, as he began to laugh. “Heh heh heh….hehehe…hahahaha….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!” he would’ve spread his arms out wide, and continued laughing loudly into the room, revealing in the blood he’d spilt. In the darkness of the door frame where two had entered and only one remained, a pair of different colored eyes glow with a piercing stare. Moments later the person revealed themselves to be Milisa as the long haired surgeon had seen the carnage caused by her companion. Her face once emotionless now graced her features with a spine tingling smile. “Herbert.” She whispers while striding over to the boy currently caught up in manic laughter. Slanted eyes land on the pieces of what were the green menace as she bends over, taking hold of a jaw bone with burned flesh still embedded and examining it closely. “You’ve been very bad…” The laugh continues to echo as the lights flicker before shutting off completely…. Nothing would ever be the same. Category:Ark 24 Category:"The Infinte Problem" Saga